Mi diario by Yeika
by ASuKa-Feith
Summary: Una historia relatada normalmente y a travez de los ojos de una chica aficionada a las computadoras.


**Una noche solitaria**  
By Maky_Chan 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hola! Aqui yo denuevo contando estos Fics! Espero que este les guste.  
ok? LET`S READ EM ALL!!!---Mi lema en fics (no lo copien!!!)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luego de una dura batalla de entrenamiento la FABULOSA y HERMOSA Yeika Caminaba por el bosque buscando un buen lugar donde dormir cuando...  
**  
Yeika: ATCH! (chocando)  
Misty: AUCH!(idem)  
Yeika: MI NOTE-BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!  
Misty: Ah? TOGEPI!!!!! 

Ambas chicas corrieron a buscar sus precidos objetos o pokemon. 

**  
Esta choca con una chica peliroja vestda con un short de mesclilla con tirantes y un peto crema, la cual llebaba un, simpatico togepi.  
** 

Misty: Oh! perdon estaba distraida! no vi a donde iva...  
Yeika: yo igual..estaba pendeiente de escribir en el note-book.  
Misty: mi nombre es Misty...espero no haber roto tu...tu...Note-algo.  
Yeika: no te preocupes....esta bien..no se rayo ni nada! ...mi nombre es Yeika...tu togepi esta bien? 

**  
Yeika y la chica se disculparon por el accidente y se presentaron...la chica pelirojja resulto llamarse Misty y parece ser agradable, solo que segun una deducion de la maravillosa Yeika, misty no sabe mucho de computadoras.  
** 

(desde lejos)????: Ey! Mist! donde estas!??  
(idem)????: pika pika! 

Misty: (a Yeika)son mis amigos...ASH! BROCK! PIKACHU! AQUI ESTOY!  
Yeika: ....tip..tip..tip..tip..tip...tip... 

**  
A lo lejos se oye una oz de un chico llamando a misty y esta me dice que se trata de sus amigos, luego lo llama...al parecer son tres...uno se llama Ash..el otro Brock y al parecer hay un pikachu. Menos mal que hice las paces con esas ratitas(nda:eso yambien se aplica a mi).  
**** 

Ash: ey..m-i...mist..po--(respirando hondo) rque saliste corriendo haci.  
Pikachu: pika pika!!!!!!!!pikachu!!  
Brock: deje la comida a me dio preparar para persegirlos!  
Misty: ^_^U....uy...esque...esque...  
Ash: ESCUPELO!  
Misty: U.U....QUERIA IR AL BAÑO!..y obviamente no puedo ir con uds.  
Brock/Ash/pikachu: O.oUUUU  
Yeika: ..tip...tip...tip...tip.. 

**  
Cuando llego el chico que buscaba a misty este le pregunto porque habia corrido hai y ella...bueno..QUERIA IR AL BAÑO...todos quedaron con un expresion bastante graciosa en sus rostros incluso la ratita .  
***  
Misty: (escucha el tip del teclado del note-book de Yeika y la mira) ah! si ella es Yeika choque con ella mientras corria.....  
Togepi: toge togepri! (traduccioon al togepi).. Al BAÑO!  
Todos: º.º  
Misty: e-h? eso...eso mismo togepi. 

**  
Bueno como pense..ese togepi es una monada! y tambien muy gracioso!  
*** 

Brok: Se-señorita!! gueau! digo...este..LE GUSTARIA SALIR CONMIGO!  
Yeika:( levanta la vista del note-book ) Q-que?  
Brock: que si saldria conmigo!???  
Yeika: no es por ser mala, cruel, gosera o algo por el estilo...pero..tu estas..un tantito...grande para mi...aunque..este joven de aqui esta mejor.(mirando a ash)  
Brock: nadie.-....nadie...nadie me quiere (con el dedo haciendo circulitos en el piso y todo)  
Misty: oye! que te traes con ash!  
Yeika: pero como veo...Este joven ya tiene dueña no misty?(T_T)  
Misty: =()...eso es cierto..podria ser duplica, melody, casey o alguna otra chica.  
Yeika: (por lo bajo para que solo ella oaiga) o...tu.  
Misty: ****O.O****  
Ash: claro! tu siempre con tus broncas hacia mi! sabes..ahorita que recuerdo tu tambien tienes dueño! podria ser Rudy, o..o..o.....  
Misty: ves! no tienes nada vs mi!  
Ash: es que eres tan fea que nadie te pesca...  
Yeika: tip..tip..tip..tip..tip.. 

*****  
Bueno este grupito de chicos , al menos como yo lo veo se lleva bastante bien...como una familia...ADEMAS de que veo algo de amor entre misty y ese ash, que por cienrto es muy guapo!...Pero Ash acaba de tocar el punto debil de toda chica...que le digan que es fea..  
**** 

Misty: GRRRRR.....(saca su mazo y lo golpea) ...quedate con tus chicas!!..(se va)  
Yeika: tonto, imbesil, estupido, %&·$·$%, y mas insultos.  
Ash: ah?  
Yeika: se que no debo entrometerme.. veo que te gusta misty...pero diciendole fea no es la forma para entrar en el corazon de una chica. 

***  
Pobre misty..veo que le duele que el le diga fea..le unas lagrimas cuando dse hiba este $%&%&/ de ash...bueno..Asi son los hombres por eso yo no me casare! o sere lesbiana! (NDA: ^.^U...que chica esta)  
*** 

Ash: ***OO**** que ami me gusta ??????? ESTAS LOCA!!!  
Yeika: llamame lo que quieras..pero..sincermente leer cientos de fics a la semana te hace aprender algo..." solo tienes una oportunidad de amar y ser correspondido y que esa persona sea la correcta".  
Brock: WOW! entonces Tienes que salir conmigo!  
Yeika: mmmmmm....no creo eres muy vejete.....antes de que me olvide....si quieres que ella sepa lo que sientes debes decircelo...no me parece adivina sabes?. (se va enla misma direccion en la que salio misty).  
Pikachu: pikachu! 

***  
Espero no haberle dicho demasiado a ash aunque con eso de que" solo tienes una oportunidad de amar y ser correspondido y que esa persona sea la correcta".  
debe haberse dado cuenta de que ella le corresponde. bueno ire a ver a misty aver si ella me dice como despegarme al -.- chico ese.  
*** 

Yeika: MISTY!! Aqui tas!  
Misty: (tapandose la cara) vete.  
Yika: dios! estas llorando por ese %&%&/ de ash!  
Misty: no te interesa  
Yeika: Los hombres no valen la pena especialmente lo que no se ateven a decir la verdad a la cara y sueñan con lo que pasaria si lo hicieran.  
Misty: que quieres decier con eso??..no entiendo.  
Yeika: mira...en mi vida eh aprenido que las pizzas no son buen alimento y que no hay que llorar por los hombres, ni siquiera por los rubios de ojos azules de tez trigeña!. sin quieres algo debes ir por el sino alguien ira antes, entiendes la idea?.  
Misty: no  
Yeika: mira si tienes un tomate jugoso y rojo en la mesa y no lo gurdas alguien se lo comera antes que tu, entienstes ahora?????  
Misty: este...nop..  
Yeika: si eres una abeja y enncuentras un a flor con el nectar mas dulce lo que debes hacer es recolectarlo antes que cuelquier otra abejja, entiendes????????  
Misty: AH!!! nop..  
Yeika: QUE SI TE GUSTA ASH VE POR EL ANTES QUE OTRA MOCOSA SE TE ADELANTE!!!!!!  
Misty: AHH!!! eso...Q-qUEEEEE!!!!???????????  
Yeika: SI eso! 

***  
Explicarle a misty con una metafora es mas dificial que enceñarle a un loro a bucear mientras canta una cancion de Britney spears con un tutu rosa. Pero creo que ya entendio la idea, aunque a duras penas.  
**** 

Yeika: puedo ayudar de celestina! Tengo el apodo de chica cupido en mi ciudad!  
Misty: pero..no creo que el...  
Yeika: nunca lo sabras si no le dices.  
Misty: me da pena..  
Yeika: si quieres yo le digo y asunto arreglado!  
Misty: no!!!!!....por favor no te metas en esto..es muy personal..  
Yeika: esta bien..veo que quieres hacero por ti misma. 

*****  
Misty puede parecer dura y arrogante...pero en verdad es muy timida.  
***** 

Yeika: puedo quedarme con ustedes por hoy...  
Misty: por mi no hay problema!  
Yeika: por cierto como me quito de encima a ese chico moreno.  
Misty: Eso...eso no es posible...El siempre anda acosando a las chicas guapas....pero como ninguna lo pesca alli ta...mira puedes decirle ...(le susurra al oido)  
Yeika: pero y eso ?  
Misty: ya veras. 

***  
LA sulocion que me dio misty para quitarme al chico ese no me convence, no creo que sea tan facil!.  
********* 

////////////////otro lugar///////////////////////  
Ash: (sentado) "que querra haber dicho con eso"  
Brock: en que piensas?  
Ash: ^_^...nada!!  
Brock: MMMmm...ire a ver la cena...ya esta oscureciendo.  
Ash: sip! "arg! porque siempre las chicas hablan en codigo!"(nda: eso no es cierto! pero lo puse por que mis amigos siempre dme dicen eso)  
//////////////Y otra vez otro lugar///////////////  
  
Yeika camina sola por el bosque sumida en sus pensamientos. 

Yeika: "ese parcito..jeje..no sabe nada....aunque si supiera lo que piensa el uno del otro tampoco harian mucho...no creo que se declararian ni nada necesitan ayuda...eso es claro..ojala no le haga lo que me hizo Kaile...maldito " 

Yeika: pero..se que ellos se quieren...por eso..los ayudare..(sonrie)  
***  
Acabo de recordad a Kaile...no se porque pero ash y Misty me recuerdan a nosotros.  
***  
////////////////////////////////ota ve oto lugar!//////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Misty: (corriendo al campamento) uy...que rico el olor a comida! y con el hambre que AHHHHHHHTTTCCCCHHH!  
Pommm plash splash y otros sonidos (nda: ^_^U)  
Ash: oye fijate po donde....MISTY!  
Misty: **·.·** ASH!" vamos! misty! esta es tu oportunidad!"  
Ash: ...**o_o**..este...voy a...COMER! (y sale corriendo)  
Misty: ARG!!!! (por lo bajo) y yo que hiba a...  
Brock(desde lejos): A COMER!!!!!  
Misty: A COMER! (y tambien sale cooriendo) 

Al llegar.. 

Misty: alguno a visto a Yeika? le dije que se podria quedar con nosotros.  
Yeika: aqui estoy (saliendo de entre los arbustos)  
Brock: TEN! Aqui tienes mi Fricase especial de pollo y salchichas!( y le da una gran porcion a Yeika)  
Yeika: "mmm...huele bien...este chavo no parece tan malo...ademas es un tanto guapo..." Arigato! ^_^  
Brock: **OO**... "me-me sonrio y me-me di-dio las gracias"  
Ash: oa! Brock! y yo que!???  
Brock: a si...(todavia envelesado) aqui tienes..(y le deja caer en la cabeza una cucharada de fircase) (NDA: uf casi lo olvidava! el fricase es papas, arberjas, cebolla picada bien fina con salsa y pollo ..pero esta tiene tambien vianesas!)  
Ash: AHHHH!!!! QUEMA!!! (y corre por todos lados)  
Misty/Yeika: O.O  
Yeika: VE! marriel mojalo en la cabeza !  
Marriel: marri! glup glup glup  
AsH: ahhh..(alivio)  
Brock: (todvia envelesado) Ash..quieeres mas?  
ASH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Brock: quieres misty?  
Misty: (mira a ash ) noooo no tengo hambre..  
Yeika: yo les servire (y les da sus porciones a ash, misty y a borck) 

**  
Nota: no es buena idea dar las gracias ni sonreirle a algun chico mientras sirve la comida  
** 

Brock: Yeika! Casi me olvidava! Quieres dormir en mi tienda!?? Claro que yo no dormire alli!  
Yeika: Brock...muchas gracias pero no quiero ser una mlestia  
Brock: que molestia ni que nada! Dormiras en la tienda con misty! Y asunto arreglado!  
Yeika: bueno si insistes...  
Misty: T.T..no eres muy firme en tus decisiones  
Yeika: bueno...es que tambien le tengo miedo a los insectos y en la noche...al aire libre...en un bosque...donde esta lleno de bichos.....WIACK!  
Misty: yo tambien odio los bichos!!  
Yeika: en serio??? Que coincidencia!  
Ash: oye brock...desde cuando tienes una Tienda??  
Brock: desde siempre solo que para mi es mas divertido dormir al aire libre..  
Ash: PERO PARA MI NO! 

***  
Bueno es oficial ese brock no es tan malo como pensaba..me presto su tienda para dormir esta noche...la verdad es que me agrada.  
**** 

Esa noche cuando todos dormian. 

Misty: "mmm...oh..no puedo seguir durmiendo...me eh dado mas de 10 vueltas en el saco y no consigo consiliar el sueño...saldre a dar un paseo"( se sale del saco de dormir ) " donde estara yeika??..no esta aquí..)(sale de la tienda). 

Misty se adentra al bosque..en direccion a un rio..al llegar alli.. 

Misty: " que esta haciendo ash aquí" Ash?  
Ash: Misty? Que haces levantada tan tarde?  
Misty: lo mismo te pregunto..(se sienta a su lado)  
Ash: solo pensaba..  
Misty: en que? "misty! Vamos tienes una exelente oportunidad de declararte!..pero...y si no..y si el no.."  
Ash: Cosas..(comienza a susurrar) mira ...alli esta yeika..( y apunta al otro lado del rio..)  
Misty ( y aunque estaba muy oscuro consiguio verla)..si!..oye..pero si... AHH(se tapa la boca)  
Ash: que??? QUE??  
Misty: esta con brock!  
Ash: con Brock?(entre cierra sus ojos para tratar de ver mejor)es...es Cierto y..y..(O.O)  
Misty: ...si...eso mismo.."vamos no te distraigas!!" (mira a ash...el estaba mirando hacia el otro lado del rio con los ojos entre cerrados(se acerca un poco)..ash...yo..yo..  
Ash: ah? (se siente un tanto incomodo y se pone rojO)  
Misty: (acercandose un poco mas ) yo yo...yo...yo...tu...tu...tu......tu..."DIOS!! NO PUEDO DECIRLO!!!!!!!"(mira a los ojos a ash) MIRA! UN HOTDOG!(y apunta)  
Ash: (mira hacia el lugar) oye que (se da vuelta)..... 

Misty le habia tendido una pequeña trampa..al darse vuelta Misty lo beso. 

Ash: ...  
Misty:..con..con eso lo dije todo...  
Ash: AH?  
Misty: Vamos! no seas bruto que no lo voy a repetir!  
Ash: que cosa?  
Misty: con ese beso te dije que me gustas bruto!  
Ash: oh! claro! QUUEEE???  
Misty: yo...si quieres me voy ..tu no tienes porque sentirte incomodo conmigo..(se ven unas cuantas lagrimas)  
AsH: ...(impactado)  
Misty: me voy...(se levanta y comienza a alejarse cabisbaja)  
Ash: ESPERA! (le toma del brazo y la besa) 

///////////////////////AL OTRO LADO DEL RIO////////////////////////////// 

Yeika: gracias..  
Brock: porque?  
Yeika: por hacerme creer nuevamente en el amor. (lo besa)  
***********  
Creo que estas seran las ultimas lineas que te escribire diario...Pero te dire algo...SOY FELIZ!  
*** 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


Nota de Autora:  
hola! si estan leyendo esto es porque terminaron de leer "Mi Diario by Yeika" Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan quedado con ese saborcito a romance que dejan los fic de amor (uy ya me puse mermelada)..Estoy pensando en hacer un doushinji de este fic asi que no se sorprendan si luego aparece uno. Sorry por la ortografia!!! 

SAYONARA HASTA PROXIMOS FICS  
"nos leemos!" 

Feith Li Himura Hirawizawa Shinomori Sagara Miyohin Kepchun  
(Maky_Chan)  
  
  
  



End file.
